comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur
Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur #25: 22 Nov 2017 Current Issue :Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur #26: 27 Dec 2017 Next Issue :Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur #27: 31 Jan 2018 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Lunella Lafayette' *'Devil Dinosaur' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur #26 Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur #25 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur, vol. 1: BFF' - Collects #1-6. "Lunella Lafayette is a preteen genius who wants to change the world, but lives in fear of the Inhuman genes inside her! Now, Lunella’s life is turned upside down when a red-scaled beast is teleported from the prehistoric past to a far-flung future we call … today!" - *'Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur, vol. 2: Cosmic Cooties' - Collects #7-12. "She’s been so busy worrying about the Terrigen Cloud turning her Inhuman, Lunella Lafayette might instead fall prey to…Cosmic Cooties?! Because when a new boy moves to town from far, far away, he’s oddly interested in her. Meanwhile, the most wanted T. rex in NYC is running out of places to lie low — a problem that won’t get any easier when our darling duo undergo a body swap! It’s a big change-up that will see Luna spending a freaky Friday (or whatever day it happens to be) as Devil Dinosaur, and vice versa!" - *'Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur, vol. 3: The Smartest There Is' - Collects #13-18. "Tony Stark, Victor von Doom, T'Challa, Amadeus Cho … the greatest minds in the Marvel Universe all have one thing in common: they're not smarter than a 4th grader! That's right, the rumors are true – Lunella Lafayette is the smartest there is! Now it's time to put her unrivaled intellect to the ultimate test. Thankfully her best friend, Devil Dinosaur, is thirty feet of mutated prehistoric muscle, making for the perfect combination of brains and brawn!" - *'Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur, vol. 4: Girl-Moon' - Collects #19-24. "Journey to the Living Planet! It's Lunella Lafayette's biggest adventure yet, as a voice from the outer reaches of space beckons her and Devil Dinosaur on a truly fantastic voyage — an Ego trip, if you will! Are you ready for Moon Girl to meet…Girl-Moon? Lunella isn't just smart, she's the smartest person on Earth — but what good is that when the problems she faces are intergalactic? And when our incredible duo makes it back to Earth, they might find things a little different than how they remember. What happened to Yancy Street? And who exactly are Devil Girl and Moon Dinosaur?! The story of a young genius and her T. rex pal gets wilder than ever!" - Digital History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Amy Reeder & Brandon Montclare. Artist: Natacha Bustos. Covers: Amy Reeder. Publishing History First published in 2015. Future Publication Dates :Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur #27: 31 Jan 2018 :Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur #28: 28 Feb 2018 :Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur #29: 28 Mar 2018 :Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur #30: 25 Apr 2018 News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero